


there is something about you, baby (so right)

by symphony7inAmajor



Series: something about you [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom adam agenda continues, kind of sex bets but not really, maybe?? - Freeform, working title for this was literally ass eatin szn SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: “What’ll you give me if I score tonight?”(what's an innocent bet to spice things up once in a while?)





	there is something about you, baby (so right)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this? yeah i don't.
> 
> i lied i have one excuse: [this](http://tismartie.tumblr.com/post/184192398115/ayyyy-rusty-brandon-tanev-rd-1-gm-3)
> 
> me and the gang see that and it's like. do we even have to say it? nope. so i wrote it, baby. set after game 3 obviously. they're just having fun!! it's a good time.
> 
> anyone ever writes adam lowry as a top EVER again: how does it feel to be a fool (i joke of course i love everyone who makes content but "make me." sorry my bottom alarm went off instantly.)
> 
> title from "something about you" by level 42

“What’ll you give me if I score tonight?” Brandon jumps, surprised. Adam’s looking at him expectantly, standing in front of his stall. Brandon pushes his sweaty hair off his face. He hasn’t even had his post-practice shower, and Adam’s already asking him about the _game._

He’s not awake enough for this, probably.

“Do I, like. _Have_ to get you something?” Adam looks mildly insulted by the question, although Brandon doesn’t think he was being unreasonable.

“Dumbass,” Adam says. He kicks Brandon in the ankle. “I meant, you know.” He makes a rather unsubtle gesture with his hands and Brandon flushes in understanding.

“Jesus Christ,” he says, _quietly,_ “can you not organize hookups somewhere other than the locker room? You don’t need to answer that.” Adam looks a little embarrassed, but probably not embarrassed enough. Brandon leans back a little then, looks him up and down slowly. “Whatever you want, I guess.” He raises an eyebrow. “What do I get if _I_ score?” Adam grins, but he’s blushing under his beard.

“Whatever you want,” he says, and walks away.

Brandon is not above watching his ass as he goes.

 

Brandon maybe forgets about their sort-of-bet during the game. He’s so focused on playing, on _winning,_ that he doesn’t remember that Adam promised him he could do _whatever he wants_ if he scores.  

So when he _does_ score, the first thought in his head is that the team has a solid lead now--until he looks at Adam on the bench after.

When the call comes that it was a good goal, Adam raises an eyebrow at him and fucking _winks,_ and like. Okay. Brandon’s still riding the high of scoring, so he grins a little maniacally, sticks his tongue out at him. That’s about it, for the rest of the game. Neither of them wants to be _too_ distracted during such an important game, and they’re professionals. They _can_ keep their sex life off the ice, no matter how much some of their teammates might disagree.

Like, Patrik catches them _one_ time and the team makes fun of them forever.

When the buzzer for the end of the game sounds, Brandon shoots Adam the filthiest look he can get away with when there are cameras around and smiles before jumping over the boards.

 

 _No funny business in the locker room_ is the rule, along with _No funny business on the ice,_ but that one wasn’t even Adam and Brandon’s fault. Either way, Brandon keeps his hands to himself long enough to shower and put his suit back on, waits for the rest of the team back on the bus.

Adam slides into the seat next to him and lets his arm press against Brandon’s. Brandon leans into him, a little.

“Come to my room, okay?” Brandon keeps his voice down, not really in the mood for his teammates to make fun of him right now.

“Yeah,” Adam says. Brandon smiles.

After about two minutes on the bus, Adam’s knee starts bouncing up and down like he’s nervous. Brandon clamps a hand down on his thigh and squeezes, _hard._ Adam stills immediately. After a quick check to make sure nobody’s listening, Brandon leans closer to Adam, still gripping his leg.

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs, a plan coming together in his head. “I’ll be nice.” Brandon can feel him twitch, just tightens his hand for a second before letting go.

 

At the hotel, Adam goes to his room first to get some of his stuff. Brandon doesn’t wait long before there’s a knock at the door. 

“You going to tell me what your plan is?” Adam asks when Brandon lets him in. He’s changed out of his suit, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. The door shuts behind him with a _click._

“Hmm.” Brandon tilts his head consideringly. He goes back to sit in the armchair by the bed, stretches his legs out in front of him. He smiles. “Maybe.” Adam swallows hard and steps further into the room. Brandon looks at him long enough that he shifts awkwardly, face flushed.

“What do you want?” Adam asks, and this time his voice is a little less cocky, a little less sure.

“You can say no to anything you don’t want,” Brandon says. While making Adam squirm is fun, he doesn’t _actually_ want to make him uncomfortable. Adam smiles a little, nods. “Good.” Brandon taps a finger against his lower lip, thinks about where to start. “You can take off your sweater now,” he says. He ignores the spike of arousal he feels when Adam hurries to take off his hoodie, standing shirtless in the middle of the room. Adam shivers a little, although whether it’s because he’s cold or because he’s turned on, Brandon isn’t sure.

He’s hard, though. That much is obvious through his sweatpants, and Brandon’s pretty sure he’s not wearing underwear. He shifts in his chair and adjusts his dick through his pants, not bothering with subtlety. Adam tracks the motion, licks his lips.

Brandon stands up and goes to Adam. He runs his hands down Adam’s bare chest, making his breath hitch, stops at the edge of his pants. Hooking two fingers into the waistband, he smiles up at Adam. Brandon loves this feeling, knowing that if Adam _really_ wanted to that he could turn the tables, be in charge, but he never does.

He leans up like he means to kiss Adam, but before their lips touch, he moves so that his mouth is beside Adam’s ear instead.

“Go shower,” he says, keeping his voice soft even though it’s only them in the room. He draws back enough to see Adam’s face. His eyes are wide and dark, and he’s biting at his lip. “Do you know what I mean?” Brandon asks, but he can tell from Adam’s face that he does.

“Yes,” Adam says anyway, his voice already rough. Brandon smiles, presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Don’t take too long,” Brandon says, and slides a hand down the back of Adam’s sweats, making him squeak and jerk his hips forward. Grinning, Brandon steps back and straightens out his suit. “Go on,” he says.

Adam almost runs into the bathroom.

When the shower starts, Brandon slowly starts taking off his suit, just to keep himself together. He takes off the jacket first, toes off his shoes and socks, undoes his tie and belt. He’s still wearing his shirt and pants when the shower turns off. There’s a minute before Adam comes out, probably drying off, then he steps out.

Adam’s hair is still dripping, water droplets running down his neck and chest. He’s naked, now, and Brandon can see some of the bruises from the game starting to take shape under his skin. He beckons Adam closer, touches a bruise on his thigh gently. He gives Adam a questioning look, wondering if it hurts, and Adam shakes his head.

“I’m okay,” he says, smiling.

“Good,” Brandon says. “Do you want to be better?” It’s a rhetorical question, and Adam grins a little at the line. Brandon reels him in with one hand in Adam’s hair and the other on his shoulder, and kisses him. Adam’s hands come up to his face right away and he strokes his thumbs over Brandon’s cheekbones.

They kiss for long enough that Brandon’s mouth starts to feel a little raw, Adam’s hips moving against him like he can’t help it. Brandon moves back when he starts to feel like Adam’s getting a little too close to the edge, making him whine.

“Come on,” Adam complains.

“My plan wasn’t for you to come all over my pants, you know,” Brandon says. He pushes Adam back towards the bed. Adam crawls onto it, settles on his hands and knees. “That’s good,” Brandon says. “That’s so good, Adam, fuck.” Adam shivers.

“‘S too bad we’re not at home,” he says, voice already slurred. “Could’ve tied me up.” Brandon sucks a breath in through his teeth and presses a hand to his dick. As much as Brandon likes being in control, Adam likes giving it up just as much, and tying him up during sex is, they discovered, one of Adam’s favourites.

“Guess I’ll have to make do, then.” Brandon starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Put your hands on the headboard and don’t let go until I say so.” The _unless you need to_ goes unsaid.

The new position means that Adam’s resting on his elbows, his ass in the air. Brandon takes his clothes off a little quicker.

He settles on the bed beside Adam, strokes a hand down his spine.

“Wish you could fuck me properly,” Adam says. His hands tighten and relax around the slats of the headboard.

“So do I,” Brandon says, using the opportunity to press his thumb over Adam’s hole. Adam gasps, but he doesn’t let go of the headboard. Brandon removes his hand. “Good.” Adam’s flush spreads down his back. “You know what I want, right?” He moves his hand to Adam’s hair, interspersing gentler pets with sharp tugs. Adam’s mouth falls open, lips red and bitten. “Adam,” he says, firm, and pulls a little harder.

“Yes,” Adam chokes out. Brandon resumes stroking his hair.

“And what’s that,” he says. The effort it takes Adam to turn his head is gratifying, especially since Brandon has barely touched him yet. Brandon watches his throat as he swallows.

“You want, um.” Adam’s voice breaks as Brandon moves his hand back to his ass. Brandon presses, dry, over his hole.

“Come on,” Brandon says, encouraging. Adam drops his head between his shoulders.

“You want to eat me out,” Adam blurts, and his face is so, so, red.

They’ve never done that before. They’ve done a lot, no doubt, but Adam’s never had someone put their mouth _there,_ something that had come up a few weeks ago and that he seemed to think Brandon forgot about.

Brandon didn’t forget. 

“Is that okay?” Brandon keeps his voice gentle, his hand resting on Adam’s hip now. Adam nods, not looking at him. “I need you to say it, baby,” he adds. Adam shivers at the pet name, turns his head to look at Brandon.

“Yeah,” he says. “I want you to, please--” Brandon hushes him, drops a kiss to his shoulder.

“That’s good,” he says. “I promise I’ll make you feel good, okay?” Brandon picks up the lube from where he’d tossed it into the blankets while Adam was in the shower and moves down the bed behind Adam.

Adam’s still a little tense, nervous. Brandon kisses the middle of his spine, stroking his hands over his hips.

“It’s alright,” Brandon says. “Do you trust me?”

“‘Course,” Adam says, voice muffled by the pillow under his face.

“Then relax.” Brandon runs a hand up and down Adam’s spine until his breathing evens out and he relaxes. “Good.” Then he leans in, spreads Adam open, and licks right over his hole.

Adam makes a strangled sort of noise, like he might’ve cried out if he didn’t have his teeth in a pillow. Brandon licks him again, and again, and Adam’s legs are shaking with the effort of staying up on his knees.

“Hey,” Brandon says, taking a moment to catch his breath, “stop with the pillow. I want to hear you.” With what seems to be a great effort, Adam pulls his face up, gasping out ragged breaths. Brandon smiles, and gets back to work.

Listening to Adam fall apart is one of the best things Brandon has ever heard, the way he stops being able to form coherent sentences, just wordless noises mixed in with Brandon’s name and swear words.

Fumbling around, Brandon closes his hand around the bottle of lube, carefully slicks up two of his fingers using one hand. The other stays firm on Adam’s hip, a grounding touch for him.

Brandon pulls back again, and Adam _sobs._ Brandon doesn’t even have time to process how _that_ makes him feel before Adam is gasping, “please please please please,” rocking his hips back.

“You want it?” Brandon asks, pressing his slick fingers against Adam’s hole, already wet from Brandon’s mouth.

“Please,” Adam begs, and Brandon slides the first finger in. Adam lets out a sound that starts off like a groan and ends in something like a sigh. Brandon doesn’t wait long before adding the second finger, then he goes right back in with his mouth. With his fingers able to get deep enough to press against Adam’s prostate, it doesn’t take long before Adam’s arching his back, trying to get _more._

Fingers still working, Brandon pulls back again. He opens and closes his mouth, stretching his jaw.

“Think you could come like this?” Brandon asks. Adam whimpers.

“Don’t _know,”_ he says, and his voice is unsteady and wet. Brandon takes pity on him.

“You want to come?” he asks. Adam nods eagerly, his hands flexing around the headboard. “Do it whenever you want, then,” he says, and dives back in. This time, he moves his free hand around to Adam’s dick. It takes three strokes for him to come with a punched-out gasp, then collapse bonelessly on the mattress.

Brandon gently pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on the sheets.

“You can let go now,” he says before he wraps his hand around his own dick, finally. He groans in relief, and Adam twitches at the sound.

“I can,” Adam says, sounding fucked-out and sleepy and like he doesn’t have the coordination necessary to get Brandon off right now, but he rolls over and bats Brandon’s hand away. It’s not exactly the best handjob of Brandon’s life, uncoordinated and messy, but he’s turned on enough and it’s _Adam,_ so. It doesn’t take him long to finish, coming over Adam’s hand with a sigh.

He flops down next to Adam, avoiding the wet spot as best he can. Making a mental note to leave a _really_ good tip for room service, he wraps an arm around Adam’s waist and presses closer to his warmth.

“How was that?” he asks. Adam huffs quietly.

“You give me one of the best orgasms of my life and ask me if it was any good?” Brandon smiles into the back of Adam’s neck. “If you cleaned us up, it’d be better,” Adam adds, and Brandon can hear his smile.

“Mm,” he says. “In a minute.” He snuggles closer to Adam, closing his eyes.

“Brandon,” Adam says, sounding like he’s trying not to laugh, “don’t tell me you’re falling asleep.”

“Okay,” Brandon agrees. “I won’t.” He sighs, letting himself relax.

The sound of Adam’s quiet laughter follows him into his dreams.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hey. you read the tags. you got what you came for. i assume. hope it was good. once again ended corny. someone stop me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)


End file.
